VKaz Week 2016: A Starry Night Sky
by Sailor Star Dust 1
Summary: A series of spoilery MGSV ('84 Diamond Dogs era) VKaz fanfic prompts for #VKazWeek #VKazWeek2016 with a rough, overarching, story. Just for fun and written/posted once a day, so apologies in advance if they're not up to usual snuff. [Cover image via just-got-aze Deviantart!]
1. A starry night sky

**A starry night sky**

SailorStarDust1, September 2016

Prompt 1, Day 1: Stars

* * *

Having been _finally_ granted permission to leave the medical wing within Diamond Dogs—Someday, _someday_ , he'd see to it their newfound Mother Base within the Seychelles would be something big, even bigger and better than MSF—Miller, clad in his standard uniform, quietly made his way back to his quarters.

He really should have thought better than to make his personal office slash occasional bedroom stationed atop large flight of stairs. Although, that was _before_ the Soviets had...

Frowning, his phantom limbs ached at the painful memories, only the immediate scent of the sea soothed his heart.

Crutch at his side, Kaz stopped in his tracks, covered in the soft glow of the platform's lights, taking a moment to really enjoy the somewhat peaceful atmosphere.

The sea, huh?

It was already after 2100 hours, their small base of recruits recently switching shifts meant he didn't really have anyone to bark orders at. The blonde could afford the luxury of relaxing, when his body still needed much rest. Retroactive thanks to himself would be in order: He didn't know the truth yet, but soon enough, Ocelot would set the subcommander aside so they could privately speak about Big Boss.

Walking over to the railing, carefully leaning against it— _fuck_ , his left arm replacing his dominant right would take plenty getting used to—Kaz inhaled, shutting his dull blue eyes.

Kaz could almost remember the shade of that particular sunset, soothing ocean waves and hot white sand against his feet; his lips brushing against that messy beard as he was pulled in for a deep, lingering, kiss...

But _he_ was different, now. Most likely a side effect of the coma—that gigantic piece of shrapnel in his head especially affecting things—Big Boss was far more reserved, quiet, more awkward than usual. Not that Kaz would blame Snake. They had all changed—Kaz bitterly smiled with the realization for the worst—these past traumatic nine years.

Hazy, half-asleep, memories of a surprisingly soft kiss within the blonde's hospital bed surfaced. His eyes especially worse for the wear upon first awakening, Kaz blearily made out an unfamiliar leather jacket his Boss wore. Whatever. He had been happy all the same to receive the kiss, peacefully drifting back asleep.

He never bothered asking Snake about that surprisingly affectionate moment; gentle kisses and embraces being an occasional occurrence between them ever since Miller's rescue in Afghanistan. Anything more intimate...just never came up, due to both men's state of mind and body—especially when all they needed was reassurance of their reunion after such painful separation.

"Beautiful night."

Kaz blinked, turning. Behind the blonde, _he_ stood. Always weird to see him in civilian wear like shorts and a t-shirt, but nice. "Glad they finally let you out of there."

The subcommander managed a smile. Around him, it was fine. Almost felt like the old days, if he'd just close his eyes and pretend. "Thought I'd have to take some cues from you and sneak my way out."

That got a chuckle out of Snake, cautiously putting his real arm around the younger man, his prosthetic pointing upwards. "The stars are something else, aren't they?"

"Yeah." Kaz, still holding the railing, nuzzled deep into Snake's chest, glittery starlight surrounding them, the ocean waves splashing against the base's support structure below. Strange when Snake didn't smell like his aromatic, real, cigars these days, but Kaz wouldn't complain—Hell or high water, they'd realize their dream this time around while growing old together.

After a moment of peaceful silence, Kaz spoke in a low voice. He'd hate for anyone to overhear. "I already mentioned this to your pal Ocelot. I won't be getting prosthetics."

"Your decision, Kaz. Mind if I ask why?"

He shook his head, turning so their eyes met, faces inches apart. They stood awfully close to one another lately, in fear that if they didn't, the other would just...

Jaw set, Kaz glanced upwards, toward the stars. Former comrades and friends, long ago returned to the star stuff they were made from, on that cruel night in March 1975.

"For _them_. So I won't forget the pain."

Shutting his eye, Snake nodded in quiet understanding as he slowly inhaled. There was no reasoning with Kaz when his mind was already made up—especially given his angry personality these past few weeks.

As such, Snake was surprised to be met with slightly dry lips against his own, immediately responding by returning the gentle kiss.

After a few moments of gradually deepening kisses, Kaz was the first to break away, somewhat roughly nuzzling his cheek against that familiar beard. "You really have my back on this?"

He then bit his lip, silently questioning _why_ he wanted Snake's approval so badly on such a personal matter, all of a sudden. This wasn't like back in the day where he'd do as he pleased, feeling somewhat guilty about bedding any woman he could—partially due to his high sex drive, partially to get Big Boss's attention (which, soon enough, had happily worked)...

"Yeah, Kaz." A nod, and a kiss on the nose. Kaz flinched from the unexpected action, but was smiling as Snake continued: "Do what you're comfortable with."

What he was comfortable with... He'd keep his Boss to that promise as they slowly held hands, together glancing up at the stars.

Side by side once more, they'd run an especially tight ship this time around, discovering—and destroying—whoever the hell was behind the attack nine years prior.


	2. Jealous, much?

**Jealous, much?**

SailorStarDust1

Prompt 2, Day 2: Jealousy

Apologies in advance for a very salty Kaz (I know I wouldn't have him any other way, though).

* * *

"And from that point, we'll head to the east, here..."

"Mmh."

Watching them in the distance, pale blue eyes narrowed behind aviators. Ever since _that thing's_ arrival on Mother Base a month back, she was gradually deployed alongside Snake out in the field.

Miller was unsure which sickened him more: the truth about Venom Snake, or Quiet being the one to make an attempt on that man's life, at the hospital. The poor bastard that once a upon a time lived alongside them at Militaires Sans Frontières Mother Base as their best medic, apparently _wasn't even aware_ of his current role. Just sad.

A sunny day at Diamond Dogs, the pair sat with their backs against one of the Medical Platform's buildings, early 80's hits from the radio within Quiet's cell drifting in and out of their conscious. Clad in their respective Naked uniforms due to the heat, they together hovered over Venom's iDroid, a yellow prosthetic finger from his Stun Arm pointing at the holographic Afghanistan map, planning out their next batch of missions occurring within a few hours. Neither seemed to notice their shoulders bumping, skin against skin, as Venom occasionally spoke and Quiet listened, nodding in silent agreement.

The tiniest of shared smiles were exchanged between them, causing Kaz to grip his crutch tightly while turning away.

Taking note of the man nearby, Venom politely excused himself, Quiet offering a simple nod in response. He cautiously approached his subcommander, flesh hand gently taking hold of Kaz's trench coat covered shoulder.

"What." The blonde's mouth was in a thin line as he turned to meet Snake with an icy glare. Looking at the phantom, all he could envision was the faint outline of that leather jacket, those familiar lips pressing against his for a single moment atop the hospital bed, before that warmth had just as soon retreated... Looking at the phantom, all he could feel was his untamed anger, always simmering underneath the surface. His ex-partner, his _ex-lover_ , who betrayed _them_ , betrayed _their_ dream, all to...

Snake just blinked at the response, unable to fathom Kaz's occasionally cold behavior in recent months; why their kisses were less frequent. It seemed to be something deeper than Quiet's arrival, but he just couldn't pinpoint what. Still, let Ocelot and Kaz bicker like children about whatever matters they would.

Big Boss had a military organization to run, a future to ensure.

Sooner or later, XOF would get theirs. All while Diamond Dogs grew in strength thanks to their recruits and resources the world over.

"This about Quiet?", a simple question with an eyebrow raised.

Miller snorted, adjusting his beret in silence.

"Kaz." His hand on Miller's shoulder tightened. "She's been opening up to me. I..." His lone eye offered a glance back at the woman, who now sat with her arms atop her knees, gazing at the puffy white clouds on the azure horizon. "This is progress, right? She might be willing to talk about Cipher, someday."

"If she ever opens her mouth.", the Diamond Dogs executive officer snarled, his pale blues icy.

A warning tone, that clear blue eye serious in response: " _Kaz_. You don't have to like her, but treat her with respect." Letting go of the younger man, he jerked his thumb in the direction of Quiet's cell. "For starters, giving Quiet quarters of her own would—"

His teeth grit, pulse quickening despite himself. Mouthing off—towards the phantom or real deal—would certainly get him in a heap of trouble, but he didn't care. Harsh words, for sure, but he wouldn't allow their home to go up in flames a second time. Especially when a mostly innocent man like "Snake" was running the show—the use and abuse as a direct result of this punished man's coma already a fate worse than death.

"Not. Happening. _Boss_. In case your memory really _is_ that fried from stress and injuries, she's the one who tried to kill you at Cyprus. Once a spy..."

Were memories of Paz leaving Kaz _that_ embittered? Too strange for Snake, when the woman was on the medical platform herself—hopefully enjoying a peaceful rest.

Surprisingly, Venom didn't reply. Not immediately, at least. His lone eye just narrowed, nostrils flaring, as he turned around, walking back towards the former XOF employee with fists clenched.

"Quiet.", a pleasant tone that betrayed his obviously angry demeanor.

"Hm?" Blinking, the young woman stood with crossed arms, expression curious.

"We're deploying sooner than I thought. Let's head to the pick up zone at the top of the platform."

Confusion within her green eyes as they flickered towards Miller, back towards her Boss, before a nod. Whatever personal problems they had, it was certainly best to let them work things out alone. Staying on Mother Base, being deployed on missions...She was merely biding her time until opportunity struck. It wasn't as if she looked upon Venom with sympathy as a brief flicker of sadness grew across his features. It wasn't as if, for the briefest of moments, their fingers brushed against each other as they climbed side by side up the stairs. Some unspoken—silent—emotional connection that grew between them, day by day.

As the last of their footfalls faded away, the pair ready for deployment, Kaz found himself gazing towards the sea. His memories turned to that starlit night with "Snake", several months ago. His bitter life was at least simpler, back then.

He let out a shaky breath, fatigued eyes closing, mentally ruminating the best way to later apologize to Snake.

But certainly not towards Quiet—a halfhearted, false, apology wasn't his style. Not when he simply couldn't bring himself to trust her.

None of this was a _ridiculous notion_ such as jealousy—a snort at the thought since the blonde was above such petty emotions. His personal lie, without realization.


	3. Dance with me

**Dance with me**

SailorStarDust1

Prompt 3, Day 3: Dance

* * *

Letting out a yawn of pure exhaustion, Snake entered his room with a bleary eye. His deployment with Quiet had gone swimmingly—thankfully. With a smile and a slight wave, she vanished once they landed, silently returning to her cell on the medical platform for some needed rest.

Quiet. Certainly Snake had wanted to understand her better, and perhaps he did notice the beginnings of strange, unexplainable feelings, around her... But ultimately, weren't those the same fond feelings he felt around Kaz?

With a silent curse, he began to slowly undo his Naked Camo, gingerly removing the pants. He'd rather not things become complex with either of them. Big Boss especially involved in a love triangle was the last thing he needed with his military life to run—Although Snake certainly couldn't forget the affectionate glances even Ocelot would offer his way... And ultimately, who could ever replace _her,_ within his heart?

A faint sound, picking up in volume, caused the man's ears to perk, breaking him away from his stressed train of thoughts.

It was a rather familiar and bouncy, almost disco-like tune, one of the 80's tracks on his cassette player. Too Shy, wasn't that the name? The radio sat atop his desk next to small amounts of paperwork—seeing as Kaz still handled that part.

"What's all this?" A raised eyebrow towards Kaz for the second time that day. Well, evening as of now, really. It was surprising he didn't notice the younger man earlier, having been so engrossed in thought, but seeing the blonde was honestly welcome.

Snake lay his camo, weapons belt, and boots nearby the dresser, left only in his boxers. Taking a quick portable shower had refreshed his mood, their bickering earlier in the day nothing but water under the bridge, now.

Miller, sitting on Snake's bed in some shorts and a gray t-shirt, offered an uncharacteristic, embarrassed, smile. His cane lay within easy reach. "I wanted to make it up to you. You know, about earlier today, and—"

Well, perhaps Kaz wasn't acting so uncharacteristic considering their old days, when they'd pleasantly chat in his private office—No, in their shared bedroom between deployements—and then

Snake blinked away his jumbled memories.

"...Boss?" Miller's face was full of concern. "You alright? Did you hear me?"

That...was incredibly bizarre. "Yeah. And I'm fine, fine." Blinking to shake his aching head, he turned away, lone eye flickering to meet his weary reflection in the dresser mirror. Bizarre. "Just give me a minute."

Kaz stayed politely quiet, doing as requested. Something seemed to be on Snake's mind due to his tense expression, but whatever it was, he was the one to kindly offer: "If you're feeling better, Boss, come over here." Warmth met their hands as Kaz pulled Snake in for a slightly awkward hug.

"Ah..." Snake's face pressed against Kaz's chest as he was bent down, his shoulders relaxing, content sigh escaping those scarred lips. This was nice.

"Dance with me?" Kaz just looked so damn cute while sitting upright, almost meekly peering out from his aviators. This was almost, _almost_ , like their good old days together. Before he was left a broken, embittered, man.

The older man let out a low chuckle, straightening and offering his hand. "Turning on the old charm, are we?"

"For you? Yeah." Accepting, swaying his hips to the beat of the funky tune, the blonde grinned as he wrapped his lone arm around his Boss's shoulder, Snake in turn holding his upper back close with both arms. Big Boss somewhat awkwardly moved his feet to the music, Kaz doing the best he could given his only leg. Their eyes met, searching, as they danced in silence, unable to hold back mutual smiles for long.

"Don't worry about today, Kaz."

"Mh." Soft blonde hair nuzzled against Snake's real shoulder, heart beat slowing from relaxation. It was a bit of a relief that Snake didn't smell too similar to _him_. Kaz's tired heart just wouldn't be able to take it.

The track soon enough changed to another upbeat tune as the commander kept up with the pace, light footfalls. "Never did think I was good at dancing. I'm surprised."

"Boss, you're...pretty good at it." The pair laughed together, for once, happy.

Kaz continued to smile despite his slightly paled face, Big Boss's marred with immediate concern. "What's wrong?" He tenderly thumbed at the man's temple, eye warm as the prothestic supported Miller upright.

They'd be one another's support, in the good times and bad.

"I'm already getting tired." His eyes fell to the floor, full of embarrassment again as he muttered, but was silently pleased the only man he'd want to show "weakness" to was embracing him sweetly.

Kaz led on his shaky leg towards Snake's bed as he slowly managed to have a seat on the edge, V's bionic arm still offering a sturdy sense of support. He had a light smile on his face, relaxed despite his stupid physical pain deciding to flare up at such a time.

Snake himself sensed the thankfully good mood, sitting next to the man fourteen years—What...? It's eleven years—his junior.

"I'm fine, as long as I rest." Sweet reassurance. "Mind if I ask you something personal?"

Snake made a face. "We've known each other for how many years, now?" A good-natured chuckle. "Fire away."

The blunt approach, although he'd force staying polite, for the phantom's sake. "Have you done it with her? With Quiet?"

Big Boss's cheeks turned a rare, interesting shade of red. Why did this feel like their talk in the sauna, when the shoe was on the other foot? "No. She's beautiful, but... We're nowhere near that close, Kaz."

Taking in a breath, the subcommander continued, treading carefully. Secretly thankful to know he was at least in the same boat as her, as it were. There was a vague satisfaction—his old pride, getting in the way—that he one-uped the woman in the hugs and kisses department. "Then what about me...?"

"It's not that I don't care about your well-being. I'm simply tired as is from my missions. _That_ gives me the rush I crave." An honest reply while he continued, his voice growing gentle: "Besides, didn't you say yourself you usually feel too sick to ever really...?"

Kaz nodded. True enough. The past nine years killed his formerly high sex drive, emotional and physical illnesses taking their toll. A bitter smile of genuine upset, vaguely intrigued about this former medic's sex drive currently as low as Big Boss's was, back in the day. Kaz would usually be the one to entince Snake, or get much needed stress-relief by bedding one of the female staff—much to Snake's own annoyance and jealousy.

Not that Kaz would ever discuss the good doctor's personal life, during routine STD checkups—he'd refuse to go out like his poor mother—or when they'd hang out on Base. Then again, his memories of that man's former life were sadly fuzzy, the nine years even taking a toll on the blonde's memories.

Sex was certainly a dance of another kind.

"It's fine." Another rare smile. If he was honest with himself, it was the romantic, emotional, encounters with Big Boss that made his heart soar—although their occasional nights of passion were always welcome. His emotional connection with Venom Snake: That was what was important, to Kaz. He just wanted to ignore his quickening heartbeat, his realization that gradually, he was indeed falling for...

Certainly, this Snake was a better man than the real Big Boss, in his mind, at least, and yet.

Shutting his eyes—a slight smile reached his lips as the phantom gingerly pulled Miller's sunglasses away, placing them on the nightstand. He was suddenly enveloped in Snake's warmth, any concens of his melting away. Laying side by side atop the bed in a tight, tender, embrace, this was...nice. When was the last time he felt so at peace? Their night of stargazing?

Falling in love: New and old, familiar and frightening. All at once.

Kaz swallowed. "Can I kiss you, Boss?"

A light chuckle. He'd forget his own concerns about Diamond Dogs, thoroughly enjoying his evening with Kaz. "It's not like you to ask."

Right. Leaning forward, their lips met with tenderness, mouths gradually opening to deepen that softness. The blonde sighed into it, with the realization that falling for a Snake—It wouldn't be the first time it happened. He might as well enjoy the man's companionship, his kindness, his love, while he could.

There was a silent prayer somewhere within the blonde's heart that their feelings were mutual. That someday in the future, if the truth was ever revealed, Kaz could convince the phantom to forget about the real Big Boss's plans for Outer Heaven. Maybe someday in the future, they could forget these mad pursuits for revenge and run away together, far away from Patriot eyes and Big Boss's eye, somewhere they could live alone in true...peace.

A delusion for certain, but perhaps Kaz would do what he could to ensure one secret dream would...

He sighed again into a new kiss, forgetting his feelings of dread about the word "loyalty", his anxieties regarding Quiet and Mother Base, his unquenchable desire to see a bloodied Skull Face fall with his own fading eyes.

He'd forget everything, gradually coming up for air as Snake buried his face within the crook of Kaz's neck, who was careful not to poke at him with the shrapnel "horn", while planting a tender kiss. When the older man didn't reply to the blonde's light caresses of his ponytail, he had realized Snake had drifted off, asleep.

Another genuine smile tugged at his lips. Why worry about his anxieties, his everlasting depressions, during such a beautiful moment?

Gingerly placing a kiss of his own on Snake's nose, Kaz carefully removed those prosthetics and eyepatch, setting them quietly aside, one by one, as not to wake V.

He lightly wrapped his arm around Snake, his Boss unmoving from his comfortable position, fatigued yet happy eyes slowly shutting closed.

His heart was light at the thought of the night's honest discussion, their fun dancing, as he fell asleep atop the covers, both men in one another's arms.

* * *

Just a headsup: Timezones in consideration, some friends and I plan to do an Internet-wide BB Kaz Day on September 21st (the real world Peace Day) to the 22nd (6th Anniversary of the BBKaz PW CD drama). All are welcome to participate with any creative works, the theme being "nostalgia". Please use the hashtag #BBKazDay2016 on whatever social media/site if you join in. Thank you!


	4. The garden

**The garden**

SailorStarDust1

Prompt 4, Day 4: Green Thumb

* * *

The hot sun beat down on the various Diamond Dogs staff in the Animal Conservation Platform. A sunny day was certainly welcome for their day off: Boosting morale to play with the animals on the platform, and their new addition of a garden.

"I swear, the goats'll just eat all our hard work.", Kaz mumbled to nobody in particular sitting in the shade, V crouching down nearby, hard at work and planting some vegetables. The staff growing their own food would certainly be cost effective and even fun... But why couldn't Big Boss recall either way if MSF had a similar setup? Must be yet another coma side effect.

"Have a little fun, Kaz.", Snake turned to face him as the blonde wordlessly handed him a tiny spade with the roll of his eyes behind aviators.

Fun, his Boss insisted. It was a damn near impossible concept with Kaz's stresses of effectively babysitting Eli _and_ Emmerich in his off-time. Christ... Now, the other children? He couldn't help but feel awful for them, remembering his own difficulties growing up in war-torn Japan. Code Talker had been incredibly helpful regarding his Intel on Skull Face's plots—alongside the subcommander's...business side of things. He offered a silent prayer that Snake wouldn't find out about his burger joint—It's not like he was spending _too much_ of their GMP on Miller's Maxi Buns™, after all.

The blonde took a cursory glance of the enclosure they were in: Flaming Buffalo and Smiling Mantis gossiping as they played with the goats and sheep, Quiet helping Eli and the boys to plant some flowers, Ocelot readying a batch of vegetables to plant as DD "helped" by digging at the Earth on command, the male soldiers saying something about wanting to pet his pad paws... An honestly peaceful scene.

A smile tugged at the corner of his lips.

"About damn time." A low chuckle.

Kaz turned to see Snake grinning at him, the man lightly tapped at his partner's lips, as if to say 'Knew it. A smile'. And to think, if this were the old days with the real Big Boss, Kaz and Boss alike would've been paranoid of getting caught, or the men—and women—getting the not so wrong idea. But these days?

The Diamond Dogs subcommander was starting to especially value Venom Snake's gentle touches. He needed something to help him stay afloat, when all his various stresses were...

Shaking his head to clear it, he bent down with the help of his crutch and Snake's bionic arm; his lone, flesh, hand dug into the soft dirt. The smell of near sea breeze mixed with the scent of the Earth, nearby goats happily munching on some weeds as their distant sheep baa'ed. Peaceful. He tried to recall if he ever did any gardening in his youth, but probably not, with that hectic life of running his mother's shop.

Today, Miller decided, he'd force himself to keep a smile on his face. Regardless of what crap life threw his way.

As if sensing his partner's mood, with a smile of his own, Big Boss grabbed a watering can.

"Quiet." He gestured for the woman to come over, she did so with a curious look. "Hm?"

Eyeing the water can, she began to laugh lightly as Snake slowly tipped the can over her head, her parasites earning a much-needed drink as she happily danced around in a circle.

Kaz hated to admit the smile on his face became downright goofy as even Ocelot chuckled at the pair. The funny scene almost, _almost_ , made the blonde want to give Quiet a full pardon—but he wouldn't, he refused, when there were far too many suspicions surrounding her.

Quiet afterwards returned to help the kids—who looked like they wanted to play in the water too as Snake himself returned to Kaz's side. "By the way, Kaz, did you decide to add these gardens to the platform?"

Come to think of it, he honestly wasn't sure who's idea this was. "Huh? I thought you gave the go-ahead, Boss. It wasn't me or one of the men that suggested it..."

Exchanging a look of pure confusion, Miller's answer came in the form of an out-of-breath Bastard Bison, handing the subcommander a letter addressed to him. No return address.

Was that handwriting...? Couldn't be.

Eyes narrowing, Miller politely offered an "At ease, Bison. Thank you." while stepping away from both him and Snake to lean against the platform railing, a light breeze blowing. As Bison and his Boss fell into an easy conversation about work, Kaz was silently thankful none of the staff realized he and Ocelot came up with their code names in between rounds of drinking when off duty. Usually born out of their fits of boredom, as they waited for _their_ Big Boss to safely return from his night-long missions.

Gingerly opening the envelope with his personal combat knife, Kaz grimaced as his dull blue eyes fell to the words enclosed:

 _My Intel tells me you could use a relaxing hobby. Don't let the stress get to you._

Nothing else. He wasn't sure whether to be offended or relieved that leather-jacket wearing son of a bitch who sold the world a lie _hadn't_ further inquired about the blonde's health, his life, the new Mother Base...Either Big Boss had _that_ much faith in Diamond Dogs and the phantom, or he simply didn't care; busy with his Outer Heaven project.

Memories of a hazy hospital kiss unforgotten on his lips, Kaz snarled—did Ocelot's eyes catch his own, in confusion? Whatever—while tearing envelope and letter alike into shreds before tossing them into the sea below with an air of calm.

Teeth grit, he carefully forced his smile to return, all while the phantom's eye grew in confusion at his partner's silent anger. "...Kaz?"

Slinging his lone arm around an extremely puzzled Venom Snake's shoulder, Kaz cheerfully offered: "You like burgers, right, Boss?"


	5. Tell him No

**Tell him no**

SailorStarDust1

Prompt 5, Day 5: Just say "No"

* * *

It had been a month after the second outbreak on Mother Base and a week after Quiet's disappearance in the Afghanistan deserts. Eli and the boys alongside Sahelanthropus were long gone in parts unknown, while Huey had been exiled almost immediately after the second outbreak on Venom Snake's orders...

The man himself didn't seem to be doing all that well, as of late. And it didn't seem to be just Quiet leaving him, in order to save the life of "Big Boss". Something else seemed to be troubling Snake, something personal. While Kaz had his suspicions, things were left unspoken between them.

What could he do, or say? When after long missions with DD or D-Horse—he outright refused to use D-Walker once Huey left—their Boss would lock himself in his room, obviously staring—longingly—at the photos of Quiet he removed from the ACC... Kaz knew damn well that's exactly what _his_ Boss was doing; he witnessed it himself before.

Truthfully, Miller was just tired. Of the never-ending, frankly heartbreaking, bullshit during the recent months at Diamond Dogs, at his chance to awkwardly accept Quiet as one of them only to be snatched away, of...

Shutting his eyes, he knocked rapidly on Snake's door. It was past midnight—most likely locked, and another sleepless night for the Boss.

"Hey. Don't shut me out." Blunt. He didn't cringe at his harsh nature, not when it was necessary.

Slowly, the door opened.

Face to face, the men stood inches apart as usual, dark circles under Snake's eyes—which seemed bloodshot from lack of sleep alongside crying—his disheveled hair down, red prosthetic placed on his nightstand. Snake's subcommander truthfully wasn't faring any better, but he hadn't had a good night's sleep in nine years time. Concerns over his own well-being were frankly irrelevant, in his mind.

"Come in.", was all he offered, making his way to sit on his bed. Kaz quietly followed. He didn't say anything about a tear-stained photo of Quiet, opting to politely place it out of his way so he could sit, shoulder to shoulder, alongside Venom.

Any other situation, a night of Kaz literally sleeping by his side would've been welcome. But not tonight. Not after the package enclosed with a single cassette tape he received some days prior.

Carefully resting his crutch against the foot of the bed, the subcommander took his Boss's hand in his own. Real, tangible, flesh. Offering a very weak, yet sincere, smile. "We'll find her, somehow." It wasn't a lie. If it was for this man's happiness, he'd pool whatever resources and manpower he could, in order to...

Snake shook his head. "It's like Ocelot radioed me when I was in Afghanistan with D.D. this morning. 'Quiet's gone for good. Best to let it go.' Right?"

Miller sighed sadly, taking off his shades and setting them on the bed. Next to her photo: in which she stood, tall and proud, holding her Guilty Butterfly. His photo-sensitivity was frankly worsening due to the stress; just like his phantom pain flaring up all over again, after a too short grace period of a month. Christ.

He rubbed the bridge of his nose, dull eyes shut. "Tell me what to do, Boss...Please."

Snake was looking away, Kaz noticed upon reopening his eyes, staring at something unseen. Letting go of the blonde's warm hand, his lay against his knee, clenched in a fist. "As happy as I am about...something, I'm honestly stuck on what to do. What should _I_ do, other than doing things as I've been?"

Kaz bit his lip. The vague approach, huh? He replied—yet again, with honesty—far done with that man's use and abuse. Of himself, and of the phantom Big Boss in front of him. "Boss. Can't you just say no to him? That's what I have to do, since—"

"Have you even tried speaking to him?" Lone blue— _his_ eye—met Kaz's. And something about it...No. Looking into his eye right now, seeing that loyalty, Miller just couldn't...

"The bastard never even gave me half a chance! Running off and using _you_ for his own protection. That's not the Big—"

"It's fine. It's an honor."

Shakily standing with his clenched hand against his crutch, Kaz was incredulous. " _What_? You're kidding, right? That you still feel loyal to him after all this time, after—"

"So you're saying you wouldn't have shielded him from the blast, if I hadn't been there?"

Fuck. "...I..." His mouth was dry. That wasn't it, at all. Kaz would've, gladly. And if worst came to worse, Kazuhira Miller and Big Boss would've died—side by side—that March night. Instead, Snake effectively deserted them all for his own goals, goals that Diamond Dogs were forced to share, to one day fold into as Outer Heaven. Goals that once upon a time, Kaz gladly _had_ shared. But now...? He just couldn't agree, on principle. Let The Patriots and Cipher fall, certainly, but...

"Good night, Kaz." Emotionally and physically exhausted to accept a proper response—he already knew Kaz didn't agree, even if he understood—Snake, with a turned back, lay his messy head against his pillow. Atop his bed sheets, not caring he still wore his military fatigues.

Unclenching his fist, Kaz swallowed while carefully, slowly, discarding his boots, trench coat, and beret onto the floor to lay next to the older man. Careful not to hit his sunglasses at the foot of the bed, he gently wrapped his arm around Snake while spooning him. Inhaling his scent, feeling that soft, somewhat dirtied, hair on the back of his neck. Kaz's heart skipped a beat when Snake's hand tenderly interlaced with his.

Everything he feared that would happen, gradually would. Was there anyway to stop it? Was this relationship as doomed as his with the real Snake's had been?

Cursing his luck, knowing the only certainty was the moment right now, Kazuhira drifted off into an uneasy sleep.

A quiet comfort was Venom Snake's hand never letting go of his, all throughout the night.


	6. Fragility

**Fragility**

SailorStarDust1

Prompt 6, Day 6: Handle With Care

* * *

She danced before him in the rain, enjoying the water, before they had laughed and played together—Eventually holding hands. Their eyes locking, blue meeting green as a rainbow formed and birds flew off in the distance, she had backed away. Unsure.

And yet their unspoken connection, language without words, was nothing to be hesitant about.

As his hand reached out for her yet again, she had disappeared.

Strangely, the rain persisted, unrelenting. Not how he recalled the memory.

Snake blinked awake.

The raindrops within the dream were in fact, not tears of his own, but...

Blinking again with sleepy awareness, Snake noticed Kaz's face close to his own, silent tears running down his cheeks.

Damn.

Feeling the younger man's slow breath against his lips as morning sunlight filtered into his modest room, Snake closed their short distance with a soft kiss. Hazy memories of the 52 year-old's former medical life aside, he certainly remembered valuing Subcommander Miller's friendship during MSF. His hunches about the relationship between the blonde and his idol Big Boss were kept to himself—Truthfully, he had found it more amusing than anything.

"Tell me something." A surprisingly awake Kaz murmured, clearly still half-asleep, as Snake handed the man his sunglasses at the foot of his bed. He felt badly about their disagreement last night, but what else could be said?

Adjusting his shades, Kaz slowly inhaled before his hand lay on the Boss's cheek. "Did you love her?"

"...Yes." Voice quivering with a frightening emotion, Venom Snake added: "But she's MIA, if not dead. And, I worry that—"

He cut himself off. It was too cruel to say. They were both fragile this early morning. Kaz especially needed to be handled with care.

The blonde's chest hurt. Somehow, his old teasing quip to Big Boss, moments before their sauna fight "Why can't I have both?" came to mind. With a bitter smile while slowly sitting upright, he replied: "Whatever it is you have to say, Boss, just tell me. Please."

His tired eyes were gentle as he continued to cup _his_ beloved Boss's cheek, forcing a weak smile.

Lone eye averted, Snake ensured his subcommander wouldn't misunderstand by resting his hand atop Miller's.

"Don't stay here for my sake, Kaz." A kiss against his forehead, nuzzling that blonde hair. "Be with him."

A snort while Miller backed away, resting his palm atop the comforter. "These days? Snake is nothing but a stranger. He's only half a man compared to you."

Wearily sighing, Venom awkwardly scratched at his beard before running his fingers through untied hair. "Don't compare me to him. Fair enough?"

Kaz rolled his eyes. Here he was, offering compliments, and... "Sorry for trying." This was pointless. Why bother trying to break this cyclical history of war, of student and mentor, when both Big Bosses were too goddamn stubborn to see straight? Ocelot especially with his blind loyalty, unable to see through all the bullshit, due to hypnotherapy or otherwise, was...

He huffed, slowly lifting his leg over the side of the bed, about to slowly sta—

A strong hand gripped his wrist. Dull eyes met clear blue. "Don't go."

"Boss?"

Kaz was gently pulled back onto the bed, that familiar yet unfamiliar warm body atop his own as their lips met in a slow, lingering, kiss.

"Stay with me. I'm not him, but—"

Kaz wouldn't hear another word, a new kiss between them deepening, hungry. He ignored the pain in his body as both men came up for air, with watery eyes while hugging the phantom so tightly as if his very life depended on it.

"Shut up already and hold me. _Please_."

Swallowing, ignoring his own tears that threatened to spill at seeing Kaz so close to tears, Snake all too happily obliged.

Burying their faces in one another's neck, they feebly attempted to temper their shuddery breathes while locked in an embrace.

They had each other, the mantra they had to repeat to get through the day.


	7. Let's talk

**Let's talk**

SailorStarDust1

Prompt 7, Day 7: I can hear you

Thank you so much to AO3's **OwlosaurusRex** for making this event happen. It was great fun to participate in!

* * *

"You there, Kaz?"

"I can hear you loud and clear, Boss."

His back relaxed against a boulder as he sat on the soft grass below, Snake absentmindedly scratched D.D.'s ears, the wolf dog's head sleepily resting in his master's lap. Snake was honestly exhausted after doing various extraction—be they people or resources—missions within Central Africa, more than ready to turn in for the day.

The setting sun was simply breathtaking, hues of pink and orange lowering against the tree topped horizon in the distant plains.

He wondered what Quiet would think of it, those bittersweet memories of his morning crying session with Kaz from a few weeks ago resurfacing.

"Boss? What's up?" The blonde sounded tired himself—with all those Diamond Dogs' reports and recruits to keep track of, it wasn't surprising—but he was in thankfully good spirits—It worked out nicely for what Snake next had to say.

"Meet me in my room tonight? We need to talk."

"...Sure." The subcommander's eyebrow quirked on his end of the radio, but it couldn't be an invitation to sex...Right?

* * *

Reaching Snake's office and room several hours later amongst those ever-present twinkling stars outside, sex would've been certainly preferable to what the blonde was soon forced to endure.

With a knock as he leaned against his crutch, Snake's door opened, but what Miller saw on the other side caused him to immediately pale.

Face to face, with the man who sold the world.

Dull eyes behind his aviators widening at that familiar leather jacket as faint cigar smoke wafted from the room, Kaz spun on his heel, more than ready to bolt, his disability be damned.

"Wait!" Kaz flinched at both Big Bosses speaking in painful unison, that bitterly familiar fingerless gloved hand gripping his shoulder, while Venom Snake's fingers gently interlocked with Kaz's own.

"Are you two just trying to screw with me, now?", Kaz spat, his hateful gaze towards the sea. "Ha ha, he's literally half a man. An idiot like him will _never_ understand our goals, or what's at risk."

"Kaz. We just want to talk. Give him a chance, _please_." The phantom's tone of voice was gentle even now, being Big Boss's mouthpiece. "Hear him out."

Kaz snorted, cold eyes meeting that son of a bitch. Venom's warm hand continued to hold his, an emotional support. "Don't you have your boyfriend Adam to visit?"

Finally speaking, Big Boss looked briefly annoyed before smiling sadly due to missing his best friend, lone eye finally locking with Kaz's. Seeing his old partner after nine painful years hurt enough. "The hypnotherapy was his own choice. It's safest right now to avoid him—Just my being here is dangerous."

"Then what's so _goddamn important_ that you were forced to contact him?" He lifted his locked hand to loosely gesture to Venom Snake at his side.

"You."

The blonde's mouth dried. "What?"

"We're worried about you, Kaz. Hate me all you want. Hell, stay by"—Big Boss looked extremely uncomfortable, God, he had missed Kaz so much—"Ahab's side all you want, but at least _try_ to understand our work."

"I can't agree with Outer Heaven or what it represents anymore." His eyes narrowed while letting go of Snake's hand to push that bastard against the wall adjacent to the doorframe, his crutch roughly smacking the older man's knees.

His breath hovering against Kaz's lips, Big Boss let out a bitter laugh. They were so close, right now. "Then why are you here?" He nodded his head towards Ahab who quietly watched the scene unfold between the estranged couple. Ahab wasn't terribly concerned. If things erupted into an unmatched fight, he could easily subdue _both_ men with his prosthetic arm until they'd quit acting like schoolyard children.

"...I..." Because he honestly enjoyed Venom Snake's companionship. Because he wouldn't let the memories of MSF fade away. Because a small part of him, underneath all the bitter hatred and personal thirst for Big Boss's head, had still missed...

Not wanting to overstep any boundaries, already understanding, John leaned in to plant a tender kiss against Kaz's forehead.

"I'll be inside.", he simply offered while reaching into his leather jacket for an unfinished cigar. An irritatingly warm smile across his lips.

While Kaz sighed tiredly to those disappearing footfalls, Venom reassuringly squeezed his partner's shoulder.

"Ready to head in?"

The blonde propped up his sunglasses to rub a tired eye. Weakly offering a smile. "Yeah."

It was just talking. Simple enough. Wasn't like the three of them were going to go all out and fu...

Kaz made a face at the thought, thoughts his horny younger self would've been all too gung-ho about. Frighteningly enough, even today, a part of him wouldn't object...Christ.

Damn it.

As they entered the room, Snake behind Miller to offer support in various ways, Kaz took in a slow breath to calm his heart beat and hectic thoughts alike.

It wasn't as if he knew, deep down, that someday far in the future he'd have to leave the phantom's side—All to ensure Big Boss fell on Kaz's terms, and not anyone else's.

Maybe he _was_ being stubborn, various illnesses and aliments preventing the blonde from seeing straight, pride overpowering all else. Maybe it'd be his downfall and destroy Kaz, in the end. But all he could do in the moment was try and humor both men that were unfortunately of equal importance to him in _very_ different ways.

* * *

Notes: Thank you to everyone for reviewing and Kudos...ing this series of mine! :DParticipating was a spur of the moment decision, so I hope I did the VKaz 'ship justice in my own dorky way. (Apologies for VQuiet and BBKaz being my personal weaknesses, though all ships are good ships!)

As a reminder, there's BBKaz Day coming up on the 21st, here's all the details for those curious:

To account for time differences, September 21st (Peace Day) to September 22nd (Heiwa to Wahei no Blues CD 6 Year Anniversary) is BB Kaz Day! Let's celebrate and have fun with anything creative. The hashtag is #BBKazDay2016 while the theme is "Nostalgia".

時差の関係上として、９月２１日（国際平和デー）までは９月２２日（「平和と和平のブルース」CDの６周年）はスネカズの日です。ビッグボス×カズヒラミラー記念の為、皆とすべての創造活動を楽しむ下さい！（＾▽＾）テーマは「懐かしい」。ハッシュタグは #BBKazDay2016

Hoping to see you all there!


End file.
